So it Goes
by MargotSails
Summary: Just as Daryl and Carol are starting to explore a new aspect of their relationship, Carol makes an emotional mistake that could change everything
1. Chapter 1

Carol sat listening to the women around her gossiping. When she had first started integrating herself in their group they had tried tirelessly to get her to talk about her group. They learned quickly she wasn't the type to gossip. They eventually stopped trying.

On this particular day they were having a sewing day, mending clothes and random things the other members found for them to fix. They started doing it mostly as just an excuse to sit in the sun and talk. The day was warm, just bordering on hot. It was a quiet day with most of the people enjoying days off from their normal duties. Deanna was enjoying some down time with them to get away from her leadership duties. She rarely joined them but when she did Carol enjoyed her company. She was a bit naive about somethings, but she was smart and cared greatly for the community.

The women were giggling over a possible new relationship developing between two members that Carol really didn't know. They had been outside for an hour when chills ran through Carol's body. Looking around she knew something was off, but couldn't quite place it. Putting down her sewing she stood. Turning a slow circle she tried to place what was wrong.

When she looked toward the gate she realized it was open, but barely enough for a body to fit through. It didn't immediately register that the two people walking toward them, were actually walkers. She was about to alert the other women when she saw Michonne jogging toward the bodies sword raised. Carol ran to the gate and closed it quickly. The commotion had drawn a small crowd, including Rick and Daryl who had been inside talking.

"The gate was open?" Rick asked, his voice raised in anger.

Rick and Michonne were talking and Carol was watching the crowd trying to figure out who did it. She noticed Gabriel who was standing back from the crowd. He was sweating and shaking and he appeared to be talking to himself. Maggie had told the group about his conversation with Deanna and Rick had told them all to keep an eye on him. He had seemed to adapt and integrate with the community but now he seemed to be slipping again.

The crowd was dispersing and Rick stopped beside her, "Anything?"

"Gabriel," was all she had to say. He gave a curt nod and walked away. Seeing Daryl standing nearby watching them she gave him a smile and a nod. She was rewarded with a small smile, before he turned and followed Rick.

When she rejoined the group they were chatting excitedly about the event. Deanna was missing, she would be meeting with Rick most likely. Carol tried to make herself relax, the adrenaline making her tense. She kept an eye on the gate, even though there was two men on either side now with guns ready. The rest of the time passed uneventfully.

Later that evening Carol, Michonne, Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn all sat around the living room discussing the day's events, "I'm sure it was Gabriel, but without proof Deanna isn't going to let us do anything," Rick explained. "We're going to have a guard 24/7 at the gate. There's going to be a community wide meeting tomorrow." Meeting the eyes of everyone in the room he emphasized, "Gabriel doesn't leave our sight," everyone nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of planning they all dispersed. Carol flopped onto her bed without bothering with removing her clothes. She heard the door open, but didn't bother looking, already knowing who it was.

"You're not gonna take your shoes off?" Carol felt the bed dip as Daryl sat down.

"Too tired." Carol mumbled into the pillow under her face. Moving her head so she could see Daryl "My body isn't used to the adrenaline rushes anymore, and playing nice with the locals would exhaust anyone."

Daryl chuckled, "I agree with you there." Reaching for Carol's foot he started to remove her shoes. He hated the ugly brown flat shoes. They symbolized the weak woman she used to be and was passing herself off as now. He hated her pretending to be weak. He also admired her for the fortitude and cunning it took to pull off such a ruse. No matter how weak she pretended to be he knew the truth.

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl who seemed to be lost in thought while playing with a strap on her boot. "Daryl?" she spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him. He looked up and shook his head slightly, "Sorry. Got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" she couldn't help asking.

Daryl shook his dead again, "I was thinking about how awesome you are," he answered honestly. A very un-lady like scoff was her only response.

Chuckling at her, he pushed her lightly. She was now laying on her back, hands behind her head. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. It was rare for her to give genuine smiles these days. After losing her when she was banished Daryl realized how much he depended on her support. How much he enjoyed having her nearby, even when they weren't talking, just being close.

It wasn't until after the hospital that his feelings changed. When Carol pushed him to grieve he realized no one had ever known him as well as she did. No one had ever cared for him the way she did. While on his first trip out with Aaron he had had time to think about her and realized he loved her. He had decided that he needed to stop shutting her out. The night they got back he had gone to her. She had been in her room reading and the way her face lit up when she saw him made him feel like he could have conquered the world.

Now every night he would go to her room and they would talk or just sit together and be close. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to tell her his newly discovered feelings, but the smiles he got were enough for now.

Feeling her foot poke his hip he realized he had been lost in his thoughts again. "What is up with you tonight?" The concern in her voice made him feel warm inside.

He smiled at her shaking his head, "Just thinkin'," he moved to lay beside her. Without thought he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. When he realized what he did he looked at her. She had a strange expression on her face, but recovered quickly and squeezed his hand not letting it go, "Tell me about your day." They talked until Carol fell asleep. He gently extricated his hand from hers and covered her with a blanket from a chair in the corner. He then quietly let himself out.

Carol awoke to the sound of people moving about the house. The sun had just barely peaked in the sky so she knew it was either, Daryl, Rick or Michonne. They were the only ones, besides herself, who were ever willingly up at this hour. As she woke more fully her mind flashed back to the night before when Daryl had held her hand. She had noticed lately that he had changed how he acted around her. He would just randomly touch her, gentle touches to her back or arm. He smiled at her nearly every time their eyes met now. The nightly visits to her room were her favorite change. She had never simply enjoyed being in someone else's company the way she did his. After lying in bed daydreaming for several minutes she got up and set about her morning routine. She had breakfast duty today and the older citizens didn't like to be kept waiting.

Three hours later breakfast was finished and delivered and it was time for the community meeting. There wasn't a house big enough for all the people so they gathered in the streets. Carol was standing toward the back barely listening as Deanna and Rick took turns talking about how they were implementing new safety precautions. She had to fight the desire to roll her eyes when a woman asked if it was really necessary. Then there was an argument over the amount of extra work that would entail.

Carol could see the frustration building up in Rick, but before it boiled over Deanna spoke up, "We're making too many mistakes when it comes to safety. Just yesterday two of those things just walked right in here. Who cares about a little more work, when our lives are at stake," all the complaining stopped immediately. Carol couldn't help but be impressed.

After dolling out knew responsibilities and getting volunteers for gate duty the meeting was finished. As everyone went their own ways, Carol saw Daryl standing leaned against a house completely lost in thought again.

"You're not this distracted outside the walls are you?" The sound of her voice caused him to jump and then cuss at being caught off guard. Turning to face her, he saw her looking at him expectantly, "Uh…what?" he asked.

She frowned, "I said you aren't this distracted outside the walls are you?" she had her arms crossed leaning beside him now.

"Pffft! I'm not distracted," he tried to argue. He knew from her expression she didn't believe him a bit. Looking at her standing beside him, her eyes were bright blue sparkling in the sun. Her hair looked so soft he wanted to touch it. Her mouth was quirked into a smile and he realized he was staring. He felt his cheeks warm and he mumbled something about talking to Rick and then he rushed off without looking back.

When Carol turned from watching him walk away, she was confronted with Gabriel standing several feet from her, staring. She had seen the look before, from her own husband. It was a look of pure hate and disgust, and it was directed at her. There was a brief stare off before Gabriel turned and walked away. Feeling out of sorts from the encounter Carol instinctively reached for the knife at her hip. She sighed when she remembered she didn't wear it anymore. She knew that had to change.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. She was finally ready to go to bed after saying goodnight to the people still in the living room. When she opened the door to her room, she was startled to see Daryl laying on her bed asleep. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the nightstand.

When she closed the door he was awake immediately, turning in her direction. He was worried for a second she would be upset he was there, but the smile she gave him abolished his fears.

"I thought you were with Aaron," she said removing her shoes.

"I was but got finished early. I was looking for you to tell you, me and Aaron are heading out tomorrow," he paused and waited for her reaction. She sighed, but didn't say anything right away. She was shrugging out of her sweater. He noticed immediately she had on her knife. He was about to comment on it but was distracted, when she whipped her shirt over her head. She was wearing a tank top under it and he couldn't decide if he was glad or not.

He was still staring at her toned arms when he heard her say, "Why so soon?" she moved to the bed now, unceremoniously crawling over him to get to the other side. He had to fight the urge not to grab her and just hold her against him. He watched her remove her knife and sheath and lay it on the nightstand beside her, while he talked. "One of the run crew saw a group of people close by. Deanna wants us to check them out."

She was laying on her back, arms behind her head, "That makes sense," she agreed turning to her side, "You need to talk about what's been keeping you distracted. You can't be spacing out like you have been lately."

He knew she was right, but was uncomfortable at the thought of telling her he was distracted because of his feelings for her. He was fiddling with a loose string on the blanket beside him. She nudged him with the back of her hand, causing him to look up, "Talk to me or if you don't want to talk to me, talk to Aaron." Looking into her eyes he could see the caring and the worry. Losing his nerve he jumped out of the bed quickly, "I gotta go um...pack," he muttered lamely, and then fled.

Carol was used to his unexpected mood swings, but she could tell something was bothering him. She thought about following him, but knew he wouldn't talk. She only hoped he talked to Aaron. Instead she shimmied out of her pants under the covers and snuggled down under the blankets, not even bothering to turn out the lamp.

She was startled awake by the feeling of the bed dipping beside her, turning quickly she grabbed for her knife, "Hey! It's just me." At the sound of Daryl's voice she relaxed, "God you scared me," she complained as she squinted against the light in the room.

He had changed his clothes and his hair was wet from a recent shower, "Are you heading out?"

Daryl's only response was a nod. He was looking at her strangely and something told her to just let him work through it. She lay back on her back propped on some pillows and waited.

After a considerable amount of time Daryl cleared his throat and scooted closer. He moved to where was leaning over her with an arm on the opposite side of her. She tried not to show any reaction, but her heart rate picked up.

"I don't know how to say what I need to say...," he paused looking down at the hand so close to her hip. Looking back up, "I wanna do something, don't freak out," as he leaned his face closer to hers all Carol could do was nod.

His face was mere inches from hers, she could smell the mint from his toothpaste. When he met her eyes she gave a slight nod, trying to encourage him. Seconds later he closed the distance and his lips were against hers. Then just as quickly they were gone and he was turned looking at his shoes.

Even though he had taken his time and she knew what he was doing she was still shocked. Seeing him turned away from her now, she knew he was afraid of what her reaction was going to be, "Daryl," she spoke quietly. He twitched, but didn't look at her. This insecure side of him broke her heart, sitting up and moving closer she touched his back, leaving her hand there and rubbing him with her thumb.

"Is this why you have been distracted?" He nodded, turning his face to her finally, he mumbled, "I don't know how to have these feelings."

Carol chuckled and put her forehead against his shoulder, "I don't think anyone does really."

Daryl knew she was probably right. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her more, but was still afraid. When he moved a little she raised her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. She put her hand on his face and ran her thumb over his lips. He looked down at her lips and she seemed to have the same thought as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The angle was a little awkward, but he didn't care. Their lips were simply pressed together when suddenly Carol pulled away but was soon back with an opened mouth kiss. Daryl was embarrassed by a grunt that escaped of its own accord. He recovered quickly and was returning the kiss wholeheartedly.

Carol was completely lost in the kiss. She had grown to hate kissing while with Ed, as he would cram his tongue down her throat as just another way to dominate. Daryl though was gentle but passionate, letting her take control.

Daryl had never been kissed like this or wanted to kiss anyone like this. His sexual experiences consisted of lots of tongue and spit and rutting around until someone finished. This was completely different. He wanted to savor every second. He hadn't even really thought of kissing anyone since the world changed, now he never wanted to stop. He knew he had to right now because Aaron was waiting outside for him. With great hesitation and a groan he pushed her away, "I'm sorry, but Aaron is waiting."

With a big sigh Carol stood up and pulled him with her. When they were both standing a facing each other Carol remembered she wasn't wearing pants. Acting calmer about it than she actually felt, she put her arms around his neck, "Anyone ever tell you that you have horrible timing?" she chuckled when Daryl smiled and nodded. Pulling his dead down for another kiss, she jumped when he grabbed her butt with both hands and gave a firm squeeze. Laughing out right she pushed him away, "Get out of here." He gave her a quick peck before heading for the door. "Be careful," she said and he was gone after a wave.

Carol didn't have to be up for another couple of hours so she snuggled back under the covers and replayed the kiss over and over. It was the best kiss she had ever had. Of all the times she had allowed her to fantasize about Daryl she had never thought he would have made the first move. She wasn't sure what brought it on, but she was thankful for whatever it was.

When it was time to get up she was still in bed just thinking. Today after delivering food she was going to be stocking supplies with a few of the other women, one of the run crews had scored a box truck full of supplies. It was going to be a day filled with heavy lifting, giggling and gossip. At least she had the kiss to think back on. She couldn't help the smile permanently on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later she was drenched in sweat and cussing the women heartily under her breath. The three women with her were barely sweating as they had been standing around talking instead of unloading the truck. She saw Deanna approaching and the women were suddenly very willing to work. Carol could only shake her head. Without saying anything Deanna started to clear things out of the truck. The truck was soon empty and it was time to go inside and inventory everything. Carol had never been so happy about cooking as she was when it was time for her to leave and prepare the food.

It was night before Carol had time to sit down and relax. She was sitting on the couch with her head back when she heard the door open. Michonne walked in, a strained expression on her face. Seeing Carol she stopped, "Have you seen Sasha?"

Sitting up Carol answered, "No, I just sat down," before the words were completely out of her mouth Michonne took off up the stairs. Less than a minute later Michonne came back down. She was heading for the door when it opened wide and Maggie stood there, tears in her eyes. Carol stood and went to stand by the others, "They found her about a mile from here, she was in a pit of walkers, and her wrists were slit."

Carol wasn't really surprised by the news, Sasha had been on a downward spiral since losing Bob and Tyreese. She stood back as Maggie and Michonne comforted each other. She had never really been close to Sasha. Deciding to leave the two alone she went to her room. She was napping when there was a knock at the door, "Yeah?"

Tara poked her head in, "Rick wants everyone downstairs." With a sigh Carol hauled herself to her feet. When she made it downstairs everyone was waiting, even Gabriel who watched her move across the room. She stood against the wall arms crossed.

Rick started talking, "I know everyone knows what happened by now. I don't know why she did it."

Carol couldn't help the scoff that burst forth. Everyone's head jerked in her direction, "She did it because she was weak."

"How can you say that? She lost..." Michonne started, but Carol cut her off.

"Everyone in here has lost someone," Michonne gave her a hard look but didn't argue. Rick put his hand on Michonne's shoulder and squeezed.

"It doesn't matter why now. It's done. She deserves for us to honor her." Glenn said giving Carol a look.

Frustrated, Carol pushed herself away from the wall and walked out the door. She knew she was essentially throwing a tantrum, but she had zero tolerance for weakness these days. Once outside, she just started walking. She walked the perimeter near the walls and after two circuits she started feeling closed in. She made a decision, even knowing it wasn't a smart one. She went back to the house. The others were still in the living room, they turned in her direction but she didn't acknowledge them. Walking up to her room she grabbed two guns, she had hidden in her closet, along with an oversized jacket that had big pockets that she had a bottle of water and extra ammo in. She went back downstairs, once again ignoring the looks thrown her way. When she ignored someone calling her name she felt childish, but she needed to be away from everyone for a while.

When she got to the gate there was a guard standing nearby. Without saying a word she simply walked to the gate and opened it and walked out. She made sure the gate was secured behind her and then walked away. Her mind wandered as she walked through the woods.

She had been walking for at least an hour when she heard voices. Stopping to take in her surroundings she realized she could smell smoke and see the faint glow of a small campfire. She started to reach for her gun when she heard the leaves behind her rustling. She took a step to start running, but she was met with a wall of resistance. She saw a flash of something and then nothing.

Carol could hear voices again though they were distorted, but were close. She knew she was laying down, but she wasn't in the woods anymore. The ground was cold and hard. She was trying to wrestle her eyes open, but couldn't get them to cooperate. After a considerable amount of time she managed to get them open. She was momentarily blinded by the light from a fixture above her.

"Look who finally decided to join us," she heard a female voice announce. Getting her bearings she was able to sit up. Looking around she saw she was actually in a cage, and there was about 10 women standing against the walls. All were bruised and bloody and in various states of undress. The woman who was talking was outside the cage, "John is going to like you. He likes em' old."

"Where am I?" Carol asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. The woman just laughed and left.

Carol finally managed to make it to her feet. She looked around at the other women, most of them not making eye contact. Until she me the eyes of a woman standing in the corner. She was covered in bruises and dried blood and her clothes were torn and filthy, but she stood tall, her arms crossed. She reminded her of Michonne.

"What's going on here?" Carol asked the woman. She didn't think she was going to answer and then finally, "You're the newest member of the meat market. You're lucky John wasn't here or you would already be dead or want to be dead."

Carol felt to make sure she had her weapons and she did, "Who's the woman?"

The woman had yet to change her stance, "Mandy, she John's second hand. Don't think you're going to get any sympathy from her," the woman gave a snarl, obviously remembering something.

Looking around again and taking stock of the cage and the women, Carol could tell most of them were already broken. They had their heads down and were curled into themselves. The cage was large, probably 20ft by 20ft, but with eleven women and three dirty mattresses it was crowded, "How many people are out there?" Carol continued her questioning.

The woman seemed to be getting annoyed, but still answered the question, "Twenty or more."

"How armed are they?" The woman cocked an eyebrow, "They all have guns." Nodding Carol looked around again. "Are they watching us now?" After another strange look the woman answered, "No, they're not that sophisticated."

Moving to the nearest mattress Carol kneeled and pulled out her weapons and ammo and put them under the mattress. When she looked at the woman this time, she had definitely perked up. Carol could hear voices outside the door. She was startled when the woman stepped close to her, "John gets off on women fighting back." Carol gave a nod and then the door opened and the same woman from before came in the room.

Mandy was smirking as she opened the cage doors. Grabbing Carol by the jacket she pushed her out of the cage. Pushing her against the wall she turned and locked the cage always keeping one hand on Carol. She was then shoved roughly out the other door. She took the time it took Mandy to lock the door to take in her new surroundings. They were in a building and it was bright with light. She found herself briefly wondering how many generators and how much gas it took to keep so many lights on and what a waste it was. There were men and women milling about. The place was filthy and smelled of urine, unwashed bodies and stale beer. She could see the tell-tale wobble of several drunk people.

She was brought back from her thoughts by Mandy once again pulling her roughly by her jacket. She was pushed and pulled until they stopped in front of a bearded man sitting on an old worn out sofa. Mandy sat beside him wearing the same smirk. All the activity had stopped and she heard people murmuring about "John breaking a new one."

The man, Carol assumed was John was giving her a once over. "Take off your jacket." Carol didn't move wanting to see what happened. After a bit John nodded to Mandy and she stood up and slapped Carol across the face, before grabbing the lapels of her jacket and ripping it off. She wasn't too fazed by the hit. She had been hit much harder.

"It would be smartest if you just did what I say," Carol didn't respond in any way. She let out a grunt when Mandy grabbed her hair and yanked her head back roughly. Putting her face right up against Carols, "Say, yes sir," she snarled.

Carol faced off with Mandy before finally saying, "Yes sir," causing everyone around to chuckle and cheer. She could see John taking her in. He had a predatory look in his eyes that Carol was very familiar with. Suddenly his eyes flashed and he lunged out of his chair. Carol barely had enough time to brace as he slammed his fist into the side of her head. She dropped to the ground instantly.

The room erupted into cheers. She looked up at John, standing over her, he was looking at the cheering crowd. She realized this was all a show for him and she felt anger and hatred radiating through her. Ignoring the pain in her head she forced herself to stand. She wanted to smirk when she saw his smile disappear. The room was quiet as they waited for John's reaction. She wasn't surprised when he punched her. The blow landed on her cheek and she went to her knees. Instinctively bringing her hand to her cheek she felt blood. She heard laughter again. She looked up at John again and saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the look Ed would get before he sent her to the hospital. Forcing her mind into a familiar blankness she was soon lost in herself, barely feeling the repeated blows John dealt.

She came back into herself when she felt herself hit the floor. When she looked around she saw a very mad Mandy standing over her. She couldn't help saying, "Finished already?" she had no idea where it came from, but the frustrated huff and watching Mandy stalk off was reward enough. As soon as Mandy left the stranger from before moved beside her, "Wow, he really did a number on you."

"I never thought I would say this, but having an abusive bastard of a husband came in handy today," she was in a lot of pain and could taste blood. "I bit my tongue," she heard herself say as her eyes started to grow heavy. She heard a chuckle and then she was asleep.

It seemed like only seconds later she was jerking awake at the sound of someone banging on the cage. There was shouting and the then gate opened. Mandy sauntered in holding a jug of water and a large opened can of beans. Setting them on the ground she addressed the group, "You know the drill, three at a time. Line up," Carol was confused, but she was pulled up and placed in like with two other women. They were led through the building and out the door. They were taken behind the building and when the other women pulled their pants down to relieve themselves, Carol finally caught up to what was happening. This new world didn't allow for modesty so she pulled her own pants down and took care of business. She wandered why they allowed them to do it outside, but figured it had to do with clean up. Then she saw people standing nearby with smiles on their faces and knew the real reason. Disgusted she finished quickly and rearranged her clothes.

On their way back to the cage she tried to take in as much as possible about the building and people, looking for any weakness. She saw several people passed out and there was several piles of beer cans at least waist high. There was a man and woman yelling at each other and throwing things. These people were unorganized, but they were armed and they were hostile, which made them even more dangerous.

Once they were back in the cage Mandy took more out. The women were all sitting on the ground sharing the water and food. When the stranger from the day before patted the ground beside her, Carol gingerly sat down. The water jug was passed to her and she took a grateful drink. Then the large can was passed to her and she scooped out a small amount with her hand. Her hunger helped her work past the questionable sanitation. She really missed Alexandria.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked causing Carol to jump. "Carol." The woman held out her hand, "Joan." Carol smiled and shook her hand. "You have a group out there?" Joan asked. Carol looked at her trying to judge if she should tell the truth, "No," she decided to lie. Joan looked at her seeming to not believe her, she just shrugged, "I understand, I wouldn't trust me either."

"You planning on using those weapons?" Joan asked quietly. Carol looked up as the water and beans made it back to her, all the women were looking at her expectantly. Mandy came back to get the final women. When she was gone Carol answered, "Yes," she saw smiles on even the most despondent faces.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Daryl pulled up to the gates of Alexandria. The trip had been cut short when the group they were following had been over-run by walkers. There was no survivors. Usually he would be reluctant about being behind the walls, but since the kiss with Carol he had been thinking of little else. When they were let in the gate he parked his bike where he normally left it and headed toward the house.

When he opened the door he could hear conversation coming from the living room. When he stopped in the entrance of the space, everyone got quiet and turned. Rick, Deanna, Michone, Maggie and Glenn all sat staring. "What's going on?" he asked, dread coursing through his body.

Rick stood and gestured toward an empty seat, "You should sit." Not wanting to, but tired from the trip he sat down. Putting his elbows on his knees, he put his hands on his face scrubbing the tiredness away, "Just tell me."

Rick sat back in his chair taking up a similar position. Looking Daryl in the eyes he hesitated only a second before announcing, "Carol's gone."

The words didn't register immediately, "Wha... What?"

Rick sighed, "She's gone. She went out the gate five days ago and there's been no sign of her since."

Daryl's chest was hurting and he couldn't breathe, "Why... why would she leave?" Daryl got to his feet and started pacing.

"She was upset about Sasha and just left."

"What happened to Sasha?"

Everyone looked uncomfortable before Maggie finally explained, "She killed herself."

Daryl flinched, "Jesus," pacing back and forth Daryl tried to work things out in his head, "Did you look for Carol?"

Rick frowned, "Of course we did, for two days. The ground was too messed up to find any tracks."

Daryl nodded. Not knowing what to do he left the room and headed up the stairs. He stopped in front of Carols closed door and hesitated. He opened the door slowly hoping to see her on the other side, and it would all be a sick joke. However, when the door opened the room was empty. The bed was made and it smelled of a candle Carol would burn a little at a time to make it last. Laying on the end of the bed was one of her ridiculous homemaker sweaters. He couldn't help the tears as he lay on the bed holding the sweater against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol had been finalizing plans on how to escape for two days now. She had endured two more beatings, for the entertainment of others and there wasn't a part of her that wasn't hurting or bruised, but she knew they needed to act or they would never leave here alive. Joan and Carol were going to have the weapons as they had the most experience with them. Carol had told the others she would try to get them out too, but she hadn't made any promises knowing she couldn't keep it. Some had appreciated the chance, the more broken ones didn't care.

Today was the day. They were going to wait for Mandy and overpower her. Joan and Carol both had guns with tow extra clips and Carol had her knife. They stood on either side of the door waiting. When Mandy walked into the room she was wearing the same smirk she always did. Carol couldn't wait to wipe it off her face. When she opened the cage door and stepped in Carol and Joan rushed forward. After a struggle Joan had Mandy from behind with her arm wrenched behind her back and a gun at her temple, "Please give me a reason," Joan threatened.

Carol was outside the cage, when the door to the room opened. A man walked in his eyes going huge at the sight. He opened his mouth to shout, but Carol was faster as her knife went in his throat. As he dropped she pulled it out, she stated to slam it into his temple, but decided at the last second to let him change. With a gun in one hand and a knife in the other she turned to the women, "Ready?" at their nods Carol motioned Joan to go out first.

All the noise in the building stopped when Joan walked out the door with her prisoner. Carol saw John jump up, she aimed her gun. They were standing off, "You want her alive?" Joan asked John. He didn't say anything, but Carol knew a look of fear when she saw it. Suddenly John smirked, "You're outnumbered," he sounded cocky, but Carol knew he was worried. Everyone jumped as the sound of a gunshot echoed off the walls. The bullet ricocheted off a wall near them.

Carol was able to quickly locate the shooter and fired a shot in his direction, hitting him in the shoulder. Then all hell broke lose and everyone was shooting. The plan was down the drain. Joan threw Mandy in John's direction and started shooting. When they felt it was safe enough Carol and Jean started leading the women toward the exit. The sound was deafening and Carol's battered body was protesting every movement.

It seemed to take hours for them to finally make it to the door. Once they were outside they had only one option and that was to run. Carol stayed near Joan and they ran and ran until finally they just couldn't anymore.

They finally collapsed in a dense underbrush in a clearing of trees. They both lay on the ground on their backs trying to catch their breaths. Joan let out a laugh, "I can't believe we're out." Carol looked over to see the large smile on her face and couldn't help but match it.

Forcing herself to set up Carol let out a sigh, "We have to keep moving. We're too exposed here." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the tell-tale growl and shuffle could be heard close by. Joan jumped up quickly, fear clearly etched on her face. She pointed her gun toward the noise. Carol hopped up quickly putting her hand on the gun and lowering it, "Don't waste ammo." When the loan walker finally stumbled out of the woods, Carol quickly took it down.

"I... I'm sorry it's been a while since I've dealt with them," Joan said staring at the downed walker. Carol looked at the walker then at Joan, "It's fine, just don't freeze, that's the worst thing you can do. Don't use your gun unless completely necessary. You'll just draw more." When Joan nodded in agreement Carol continued, "I'm not too sure where we are, but we need shelter."

Joan looked around and she shrugged, "I'm not sure, all woods look the same to me." They started walking. They walked silently each lost in their own thoughts. Until Joan broke the silence, "Do you think any of the others got out?"

"I saw some of them running the other direction. They aren't armed so I don't know."

"Do you think we should have given them a gun?" Joan asked guiltily.

Carol shrugged, "They said they couldn't use it. Honestly these days their chances of surviving are just as good as ours. You just have to want it."

They lapsed back into silence walking side by side. They walked a couple of hours before the trees opened up onto a road. It was a small one lane backwoods road, but there was 3 abandoned cars within a few feet of each other. They weren't surprised to find the cars out of gas and already pillaged, but they found a rusty tire iron that Carol gave to Joan. They chose the biggest SUV as their shelter for the night. Carol stretched out on the bench seat in the front while Joan took the backseat. They were both asleep almost instantly.

The sun coming through the window woke Carol. She moved slowly her body sore and stiff. Reaching over the seat she shook Joan who jerked awake instantly, "We need to get moving. We should try to figure out where we are," she paused and Joan took the opportunity to ask, "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes it's a community behind walls," Carol told her more about Alexandria and laughed when Joan hastily got out of the SUV encouraging Carol to hurry. Her enthusiasm was contagious and Carol found herself smiling as they set about figuring out where they were. After a couple of hours Carol had a better idea of how to get home.

Carol hadn't thought about it before, but they had obviously had a vehicle when they took her from the woods. The distance she assumed they were from Alexandria proved it. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before, "We need to get off the road."

They moved quickly through the woods sharing small talk. Soon hunger and thirst slowed them down. Just before dark they found a small stream and were able to drink their fill. After a quick conversation, they decided it was a better idea to keep moving through the night, instead of making themselves sitting ducks by camping.

It was well into the next morning that they stumbled upon an old shack. It had most likely been used by some hunter. It wasn't protected from the elements by its damaged roof, but no walkers would be able to stumble in. They decided to sleep in shifts, Joan would get three hours then Carol.

Carol was attuned to every sound outside the metal walls. After a bit her mind started to wander. She thought about the other women who had escaped with them and wondered if they were still alive. She thought about Alexandria and her bed. She mostly thought about Daryl. She missed him. He had changed so much and opened up so much lately. She missed their nightly visits. The easy conversations they shared. Her mind inevitably moved to the kiss they shared before he left. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had been shocked, but so relieved when he had initiated it. She luxuriated in the thought of his mouth until it was time to rouse Joan.

As soon as Carol got her sleep they set out again. They were both weak with hunger. They were moving the slowest they had been the whole time, "We need food," Joan mumbled, shuffling along slowly. Coming to a stop and making a quick decision, Carol pulled out her gun, "We need to go hunting. Keep an eye out."

Three hours and four bullets later they had three squirrels. Joan had announced she was a "fire starting queen," and while Joan moved around collecting supplies Carol sat down and started skinning their meal. When Carol finished she looked up to see flames coming from a pile of tinder. It only took a few minutes for the flames to grow. She got it only big enough to slightly cook the meat to help it go down a little easier.

They ate quickly and in companionable silence. When they were as full as they could get with the little meat a squirrel offered, they put out the fire and set off again. From Carols estimate they had at least two more days of walking and that was without any major accidents.

With food in her belly Carol was actually able to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the blueness of the sky. She could almost pretend that it was before the change and she was just out for a simple stroll. As soon as the thought entered her mind she heard the growls and shuffling.

She jumped when Joan yelled out and turned in time to see Joan stab the tire iron into the face of a large walker. There was three more walkers heading in their direction. Carol pulled her knife and rushed to take out the nearest walker. She took out one right after the first, but misjudged the distance and was knocked to the ground crying out as her leg bent unnaturally. She struggled with it until she felt a spray of walker matter and it went limp against her.

The woods were quite again except for their heavy breathing and grunts as they worked to move the walker off of Carol. Once Carol was free she straightened out her leg, her knee protesting the movement. Trying not to grimace she stood slowly with the help of Joan. Joan supported her until she got her balance, "Can you walk?" Carol could hear the worry in her voice.

Putting weight onto the knee caused Carol to stumble, a grimace on her face, "I have to," she said, her voice strained. After several tries Carol managed to start walking. She was limping, barely able to bare weight. Anytime she put even a little weight on the knee an intense pain would radiate through her whole leg.

They were now moving at half the speed as before. Joan was staying close and anytime Carol would stumble she would be there to help. It was well into the night when their luck changed. They found a random abandoned car on the side of a dirt road they had been walking on. It didn't run but would do for shelter until the morning. They didn't bother going through the stuff in the backseat that was high enough to block the rear window, instead agreeing to do it tomorrow.

* * *

Daryl had been keeping busy to keep his mind off of Carol. Anytime he had a lull in activity his mind would be filled with every possible scenario that could have happened to her. Nobody really talked about it, just going about their everyday business. They didn't mention anything when he had quietly moved into her room. He simply wanted to be near her anyway possible.

He had tried to go hunt for her but Rick had convinced him they had searched every possible clue and found nothing. He just felt lost.

"Rick, I need something to do," Daryl found Rick handing out duties for the day. Without look up Rick said, "The construction crew needs an extra man today," with a nod Daryl was out the door.

The hours of manual labor made the day go by quickly. As they were finishing up he saw something flickering in the woods off to the left. The sun was reflecting off of something. When he started moving in that direction it quickly disappeared. He quickly finished cleaning up and then headed immediately to look for Rick.

He found him talking to Deanna in the house. Without waiting to be acknowledged he blurted, "We're being watched," Rick and Deanna's heads both jerked in his direction, "What?" they spoke in unison.

"I saw a reflection in the woods and when I started walking toward it, it disappeared," Daryl explained. "I figure it was binoculars."

Rick and Deanna shared a look, "What do we do?" Deanna asked Rick.

Daryl was the one to answer, "I'll go out and check it out. Aaron can come with me." After only a little more convincing Daryl was off to tell Aaron the plan. A few hours later they were off under the cover of darkness. They decided to go without vehicles since the strangers seemed to be close. They walked about half a mile before they heard voices. Daryl had his crossbow raised and jumped swinging toward the voice when someone shouted a warning. Several shouts followed along with movement and the slamming of car doors as they jumped in a vehicle and drove off. Daryl ran into the clearing, but they were already gone. He sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she was blinded by light, "We need to head out. You slept a whole day." Joan passed a water bottle into Carol's hands, "I found some water and jerky in the back."

Carol took both gratefully, "Why did you let me sleep so long?" Joan chuckled around her jerky, "I just woke up not long ago. Just been up long enough to go through the car," Carol shared a smile with her, "How much longer do you think we have?"

Carol thought for a minute, "No more than 3 days," She hoped at least. She could tell by the constant throbbing in her knee, it was going to be an issue,"Did you find anything else useful?"

"Not really. We got extremely lucky with the water and jerky." They made small talk while they go ready to head out again. Carol walked around a little to get a feel of how her body was. She didn't think there was anything that didn't hurt. She was still bruised from the beatings and now her knee was adding to the pain. Sucking it up, they started on their way.

They walked for two days without finding any shelter. They took short breaks, sleeping in shifts when needed. They were getting into more familiar territory. She knew they would be on the road another day or so. They were running into a surprising amount of walkers which was slowing them down more. With Carol's limited movement Joan was staying close, she was having to take on most of walkers herself. While Carol had been holding her own, she had been knocked down twice, Joan stepping in to save her both times. Carol had never been so exhausted in her life.

By the end of the second day they were moving at a snail's pace. They were starving and thirsty and exhausted. They were sitting side by side with their backs against the base of a large tree, "How much further?" Joan asked with her head back and her eyes closed.

"I think late tomorrow or early the next day. Depends on how many obstacles we have," she paused and sighed wistfully, "We're so close."

"We'll get there," Joan said encouragingly, "Tell me about this place." Carol talked about the group and Alexandria until Joan fell asleep. Talking about everything had her brain working overtime, thinking of everything she had been through since the world changed. Losing Ed and Sophia. Being a part of a new family. Losing two more children. Learning she was more than capable of surviving in this world. She was probably most surprised at being able to love a man after being torn down by one. She had known since he had searched so hard for Sophia that she felt something for him. It wasn't till she had been banished and the group had been fractured that she realized it was love. The reunion after Terminus had made her have hope that just maybe he felt for something for her.

Then everything was so crazy for so long. Now even though they had kissed and shared so much lately she didn't know where they stood. She missed him and hoped he would forgive her for being stupid and getting herself kidnapped. Finally Joan woke up and it was her turn to sleep. When she woke up, she was alone.

She struggled to her feet quickly, looking around frantically. When she heard a noise to her left she jerked in that direction, hand on her knife. It was Joan and she was sweaty and out of breath. Before saying anything she held up a limp rabbit. She was bent over trying to catch her breath, "I saw the little bastard and chased it forever," grinning sheepishly she admitted, "I hit it with my tire iron." Carol couldn't help the laughter than erupted.

Joan stood up straight with an affronted look, "How dare you laugh at the person about to feed you," Carol only laughed harder. She was again impressed when Joan managed to somehow get a small fire going. She knew it was because she was so hungry, but the rabbit had to be the best thing she had ever eaten. An hour or so later they were on their way again, more energized with food in their stomachs.

They walked without seeing any walkers for several hours, even finding a stream that they severely needed. They were resting in the evening when they heard voices. The voices were loud, laughing and joking, but they didn't want to take any chances and quickly hid in the overgrown vegetation. Carol was surprised at how loud they were being and knew that they would have walkers on them soon.

As soon as the thought left her mind she heard the familiar growls of walkers. The group immediately went silent, but it was too late. Three walkers overwhelmed the group quickly. Carol met the eyes of Joan and she shook her head. There was nothing they could do. They quickly moved on while the walkers were distracted.

* * *

It had been two days since Daryl had noticed they were being watched. They hadn't had any more encounters, but Daryl knew they would. Everyone had been on edge. They had set up safe rooms that they would move people to if they were attacked. Deanna had put Daryl and Rick in charge of making sure they were as prepared as possible for anything the mysterious group may do.

He was in Carols room taking some time to himself while he went over detailed lists of what had been done and what still needed to be done. It was the middle of the day and he could hear people out in the streets through the open window. There was a bout of shouts that caught Daryl's attention. He had just stood up when the door burst open and Carl stood there with a worried expression, "There's people walking toward the gate." Daryl was right behind him as they ran out of the house.

There was a crowd gathering and Daryl pushed through to Rick who was standing near the front, "What's happening?" Daryl came to a stop beside Rick, who stood tensly with is hand on his gun.

"The construction crew saw two people heading their way. There's no one in the tower. We screwed up the schedule." The gate opened and everyone tensed. Abraham and a few others walked in and head toward Rick.

"This dickhead lost them," he said pointing to a young guy behind him. "They have to be sticking to the trees. They're familiar with the area. Before dumbass here lost them, he said one of them is hurt."

A timid, "I didn't see any weapons," came from behind him. Abraham grunted, "Probably loaded down then."

Daryl could understand his frustration, he himself was tense and kept looking to Rick for clues on what they were going to do. Carl was on the other side of Rick looking at him with much the same expression as Daryl. Finally Rick seemed to reach a decision and went to the gate and opened it before drawing his weapon. Carl and Daryl moved to flank him on either side.

They waited several minutes before a tall woman stepped in front of the gate from the wooded area. She saw the three of them and threw down the weapon in her hand and raised her empty hands quickly. She looked to her side and said something that couldn't be heard.

Daryl heard matching gasps from Rick and Carl as the second person limped out into the open. Daryl stood frozen as Rick and Carl rushed forward, along with several others as Carol headed in their direction. He watched as she embraced several people while talking. She looked passed the people around her and met eyes with Daryl. The relief that rushed through him almost brought him to his knees. There was a whirlwind of motion as she was scooped up in the crowd and taken away. She was taken to her room by Rosita and some other women who told Daryl they were going to check her over, when he tried to get in to see her.

Daryl gave them a couple of hours before he went back to the house. He walked in and found the woman who had showed up with Carol was sprawled out on the couch snoring. Daryl simply shook his head and headed up the stairs. He knocked lightly at the door not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. At her "come in" he opened the door.

She was laying on the bed with her knee elevated. She was wearing clean clothes and looked to have bathed. Her face was bruised and there was a cut on her cheek. He could see bruises peeking out from under her shirt as well. It made him angry, but the anger lessened when her face lit up with a brilliant smile, "It's about time," she held out her hand.

Daryl rushed the few steps to the bed and grasped her hand. She was laying toward the middle so he sat on the edge facing her, "What happened?"

She signed deeply, "I was stupid," she went over the story of what happened. When she finished Daryl was angry with her for being careless, but relieved she was OK. They talked more, but her eyes were drooping, "I'm gonna go so you can sleep."

The grip on his hand tightened and she spoke quietly, "Will you lay with me a bit?"

He wanted to shout yes, but said instead, "I don't want to hurt you."

She gave a gentle tug on his hand, "You won't."

Deciding to just give in to his desire for once he kicked off his shoes and lay beside her. At first he tried not to touch her, but she took his arm and pulled it across her middle. He scooted until his face was almost against her neck and felt her sigh and then felt her breathing even out almost immediately. He just lay there listening to her breath and feeling her stomach move under his hand. He had lay in this very bed thinking of how he was going to go on without her. Now she was back and he knew without a doubt he was never losing her again.

* * *

When Carol woke up she quickly became aware of two things, it was dark and she was sweating profusely. "God you let off a lot of heat," she grumbled causing Daryl to chuckle. He moved to where there was some space between them and stretched. She couldn't see him in the darkness of the room, she could only hear him moving. She was surprised when he reached over and found her hand in the dark.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a bit.

"I feel OK. I'm starving though," she had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when he was up and moving toward the door, "Be right back." She scooted up with her back against the wall and turned on a lamp. Only a few minutes later he came back with a bowl and a glass of tea, "One of the old ladies made you some casserole," he explained handing the bowl to her and putting the drink on the nightstand. He settled down beside her while she ate.

"Your friend is still passed out on the couch downstairs," Carol nodded. "Joan. She had to take up my slack after I hurt my knee, she's a good person. She's one of us now," she glanced at him. He nodded in agreement. She finished her meal and handed Daryl the bowl in exchange for the tea. She drank down the whole glass in one go.

When she finished she noticed Daryl looking nervous and fiddling with the bedspread. She nudged him with her shoulder, "What's wrong?" the way he was acting made him seem younger.

He shrugged, "I was wondering if I could maybe... kiss you again," his head jerked up when she laughed, "I would like that very much." Carol wiggled to where she was laying down more. When Daryl moved to turn the lamp off Carol stopped him. He moved to lay where he was leaning over her, braced on his arm. He used his free hand to caress her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. Carol's eyes closed at the gentleness. Then he placed his lips on hers, just as gently as his caress had been. Then he growled softly and deepened the kiss.

They both moaned at the first contact of their tongues. Carol had expected to not enjoy it, but that was not the case. She was amazed to be kissing Daryl. She worked her arm under his and around his back, pulling him closer. They finally had to break apart to catch their breath. They stared at each other. Daryl caressed Carol's ribs as she grasped the back of his shirt, "I'm going to stop now. I don't want to, but I don't want to hurt you," placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he moved to lay back beside her.

She was disappointed, but also relieved that he stopped. Her knee was throbbing and she could still feel every bruise, but she had been ready to go as far as he wanted to. Looking at him now he was still breathing a little heavily and had his arm over his eyes. It made her feel a little cocky to have that affect on him. She turned on her side easily, trying not to jar her knee. She put her hand on his chest, causing him to jump slightly. He took her hand and twined their fingers together.

It had taken all he had for Daryl to stop. He knew she was in pain though and wanted her to be healthy when it finally happened. Now he could see she was slowly nodding off again. Not wanting to leave her he reached over and turned off the lamp.

When Daryl woke again it was light out and he was alone in the bed. Before he could panic the door opened and Carol limped in, "Good morning." She had a bright smile that she seemed to save just for him, "Hey," he jumped up and helped her the rest of the way.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him standing in front of her. He looked at her seeing the want there. To keep from pouncing on her he announced, "You need food," before grabbing the dishes from the night before and literally running out the door.

When he got to the kitchen he was confronted by Joan standing against the counter eating dry cereal from a bowl with a spoon. Looking guilty, "Carol said I could help myself."

"Its fine, I'm gonna make some eggs. They're the powdered kind. Want some?" Daryl wouldn't usually be so nice to a stranger, but this woman had helped Carol so he considered her part of the group. After some hesitation she agreed to the eggs.

"So how does this place work?" Joan stood resting her elbows against the counter.

Daryl glanced in her direction as he gathered supplies for the eggs, "You'll probably meet with Deanna and she'll give you some job to do."

Joan looked skeptical, "It's that simple?" Daryl shrugged, "Yep."

They were silent while Daryl worked. He quickly finished the meal and passed a plate to Joan and then took two upstairs. When he opened the door Carol was standing by the bed buttoning her shirt, her back to him. He immediately realized that she was wearing clothes more like she wore before Alexandria, but then he was annoyed she was up and dressed, "What are you doing?" She jumped and turned, "What does it look like?"

"You should stay in bed. You need to heal," he passed her a plate and they sat side by side and ate.

"I'm not going to lay in bed all day. I'm not going to be useless," something about the tone in her voice made him look up. She was staring at her plate lost in thought. Shaking her head slightly she resumed eating.

"You've never been useless," he said even though he knew she wouldn't believe him. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"So what's been going on while I was gone," she asked changing the subject. Daryl told her about the strangers outside the wall and the preparations they were doing in case. After they finished their meal they went downstairs. Daryl left to meet up with Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol stayed in the house and talked to Joan who teased her about having a man cooking for her. They were laughing when there was knock on the door. Joan got up to answer so Carol didn't have to stand up. As soon as the door opened there was a flash running by her.

Carol was surprised when Sam ran into the room sliding to a stop in front of her. He looked at her with a small smile, "I knew you would be back," Carol couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He seemed down so Carol told him to sit down and they talked for nearly and hour about a little bit of everything. She had tried to be stern and push him away, but she knew he was just a lonely child who needed someone to talk to. Though it was hard for her to let another child in her heart, not matter how little, he needed her. When he got up to leave he gave her a gentle hug and ran out the door.

Her body was starting to stiffen so she decided to go for a walk and get an idea of the preparations they were making in regards to the strangers. The day was beautiful. The sky was blue with sparse clouds and there was a slight breeze. She had only walked a little ways when she heard loud shouting. She could make out Glenn and Daryl's voices, so she rushed over with as much speed as she could. When she approached the group she could see Glenn standing between Daryl and Gabriel. Maggie, Deanna, and Rick stood by tensely, along with several Alexandria residents gathered around to see what was happening.

When Daryl saw her approach he froze, as did the others when they realized she was there, "What's going on here?" No one answered immediately, but Deanna finally stepped forward, but before she even got any words out, Gabriel spat out, "You don't belong here."

Carol was shocked at the hatred in his voice. Looking to the group for answers nobody seemed willing to help her. Again Deanna stepped forward, "It seems that Gabriel has decided he wants to have a vote to get you out."

Carol was completely flabbergasted. Looking to Gabriel she demanded, "What is this about?"

"You don't belong around decent people." Daryl lunged toward him but Glenn and Deanna stopped him.

"He hasn't given his reason yet," Glenn mentioned, slightly out of breath from holding Daryl back.

Everyone looked to Gabriel expectantly, Carol included, "Before we left the church Tyreese told me about what happened." Carol felt faint with dread, she stumbled backwards, "Carol?" Daryl stepped forward and reached for her, but she stepped away not wanting the comfort.

"What happened Carol?" Rick asked moving closer to her.

Carol looked around at the gathered crowd. They all looked at her, she could already feel their judgment. She stood frozen and silent. The secret had been weighing on her since it happened. Deciding time had run out for her to keep it, she was going to tell and she would accept the consequences, whatever they may be. Not really focusing on one person she began, "Me, Tyreese and the girls found an old house. While we were there Lizzie was coming apart, she thought the walkers were still people. She thought they were her friends." She chanced a look around, they were all listening intently. Daryl reached for her again, but like before she stepped away, "Tyreese and I went to hunt and when we came back Lizzy was standing over Mika with a bloody knife. She had killed her." Everyone gasped. Looking at Rick, "She said she was going to do Judith next." Rick's hands shook as he rubbed his face, tears on his cheeks. "She wasn't safe to have around us. We couldn't trust her with Judith and we couldn't sleep with her around," she paused taking a deep breath. "We didn't see any other options. I took her into the field..." her voice broke as tears flowed down her cheeks, she wiped them away. "I... shot her," she finished quietly.

Meeting Daryl's eyes, she expected to see hate or pity, but he didn't look at her any differently. She saw an understanding there, no judgment to be seen. Moving her eyes to Rick she saw no judgment. There was a moment of awkward silence where everyone tried to process what was said.

The silence was broken by a snarled, "You're a monster," Carol turned angrily in his direction. Daryl moved forward, but Carol stopped him by grasping his arm. Moving past Daryl and into Gabriel's personal space Carol couldn't hold back, "You seem to forget about the people you let die while you sat sheltered in your church. You don't get to stand there and judge me. You were a coward, hiding while people you could have helped begged you to let them in," Gabriel looked shocked, never having seen this side of Carol. He averted his eyes knowing there was truth in her words.

"Gabriel I think we need to talk. Carol, I'm sorry you were ambushed like this. I think there are some things we need to talk about soon," Deanna took control of the situation. She gave Carol a look she couldn't quite decipher, but it wasn't hostile. Before anything else could happen shouts and gunfire could be heard from outside the wall. Everyone turned in that direction just in time to see the gates open and men walk in holding guns to the heads of the construction crew. Abraham was covered in blood with a large man holding a knife to his throat. He looked pissed.

Carol recognized John immediately along with Mandy, who was holding a gun to a woman's head. Carol looked toward her house and saw Joan standing on the porch. She made eye contact with Carol, she could see the fear. Daryl and Rick moved toward the threat with weapons raised. Michonne, Maggie and Glenn joined the line of defense.

Carol heard Rick talking as she limped toward the standoff. John's eyes moved toward her and he smirked, "You have something that belongs to us."

Daryl and Rick both turned to where John was looking. Both of their faces hardened when they finally understood what was happening. They both turned back stepping together to block her from his view. John laughed, Carol knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Just give us the bitches and we'll be on our way," John said, his humor gone.

"That ain't gonna happen," Daryl answered gruffly.

There was silence while both groups sized each other up. John's men were restless and snarling. Rick, Daryl and the others were calm and waiting. Carol gripped her gun, and met Mandy's eyes, she saw her eyes flash and then she snarled as she raised her gun. Carol shouted a warning and then fired her own gun at Mandy a second after Mandy fired hers. She felt the bullet graze her arm as all hell broke lose.

Carol saw Abe explode into action as she fired at Mandy who continued to fire at her. Carol was successful on her third shot landing a shot to the head. Carol turned to fire at the others, when she was grabbed from behind. A hand grabbed her under her chin and pulled her back into their body. She felt the steel of a knife against her neck.

Daryl and Rick both turned at the same time and froze. As the others saw what was happening the chaos died down. Carol heard John's cocky laughter as his men moved behind him, "I think it's time to put your weapons down."

Carol saw the fear in Daryl's eyes as he took in the scene.

When they took too long to follow his order John pressed the knife harder against her neck, "I said drop them," he screamed, spitting on Carol in the process.

The group didn't look excited about it, but they dropped their weapons. Daryl never took his eyes off Carols.

Jerking Carols head back again John growled, "I'm gonna take what's mine. You took away my play things," he finished with a bite to her jaw. She saw Daryl start to move forward, but he was stopped by Rick.

John's attention was drawn back to the men, "You're going to go in your little houses and we're going to take this one and the other bitch and we're going to walk out of here."

He had barely gotten the words out when gunshots rang out and the men behind John started to fall. John jerked Carol back and forth as he tried to place where the shots were coming from. Soon the shots stopped and John was the only one from his group left.

Knowing he was outnumbered and his time was running out, he gripped Carol tighter causing her to wince from the pain. He kept the knife at her throat but moved her more in front of himself, using her as a shield.

Carol watched as Rick calmly bent down and picked up his gun, "You know this doesn't end well for you."

John didn't respond, he pressed his head to the back of Carols. She gasped when she felt the knife cut into her flesh as he sliced it across her neck. She heard several people shout and then a gunshot and she was falling. When she hit the ground she was briefly surprised to be alive. She could feel blood against her hands and realized she was holding her neck, she didn't remember reaching up. Her view of the sky was blocked by Daryl's face and she felt his hands on hers. She had never seen him look so scared. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. Several more faces came into view, but everything was starting to fade. She tried to say it would be OK, but couldn't get her mind to cooperate. Then there was nothing.

* * *

"Oh God. Oh God," Daryl had never been so scared in his life. The world had frozen when he saw the knife slicing across Carol's neck. He had started moving before she even hit the ground. He had seen the blood on Carol's hands and covered them. She seemed strangely calm, but now she was unconscious and he was freaking out. He was only slightly comforted by her chest moving slowly against his forearms.

Rick and Rosita knelt beside him, "I need to see the wound," Rosita spoke softly. It took a few second for Daryl's body to listen, but he finally moved his hands along with Carols. After using a rag to clean away some of the blood, he could see the wound. He could tell immediately that the knife had been dull. The slice wasn't continuous, more like three deep gashes. There was no spurting blood, only oozing blood. He watched it slide down her neck to the ground. He knew she was lucky, but these days even the smallest injury could be fatal.

Covering her neck and instructing Daryl to keep it covered with pressure, Rosita instructed several men to move her to the medical area. Daryl kept his eyes on Carol's face.

* * *

Daryl sat for hours by her side as people came and went. He watched as they stopped the bleeding, and stitched the wounds.

He was pulled from his sleep by the feel of a hand in his hair. He looked up quickly to see her bright blue eyes watching him. He sat up and moved to lean over her, "Hey," he said softly. When she tried to talk he stopped her, "Be careful, you have stitches in your neck. Only talk if you really have to. I'll get some paper and a pen. OK?"

He stepped away from the bed briefly and grabbed the items and was back quickly. She took them and quickly wrote,

 _ **EVERYONE OK?**_

"Everyone's fine, we were all worried about you."

 _ **HOW BAD IS IT?**_

"You had three pretty deep gashes. I think his knife was dull so it wasn't a clean cut," she nodded, looking grateful and smiled, but tears fell down her cheeks. He gently ran his hand through her hair and bent to kiss her forehead, "We're Ok."

END


End file.
